Ultraman Dyna (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Dyna's first apperance.png|Ultraman Dyna's first appearance Dyna's first apperance.png|Dyna Flash Type's first appearance Dyna uses Solgent Ray the first time.png|Dyna uses the Solgent Ray for the first time Dyna first Type Change.png|Dyna's first Type Change Dyna change type.png|Dyna changes his type Dyna's type changes.png|Dyna changing type Dyna change to Miracle Type first time.png|Flash to Miracle Dyna Miracle Type first apperance ep 2.png|Miracle Type's first appearance Dyna change types.png|Dyna's second Type Change Dyna changes type.png Dyna changes his type.png Dyna change to Strong Type first time.png|Flash to Strong Dyna Strong Type first apperance ep 4.png|Strong Type's first appearance Dyna Miracle changes.png|Miracle changes type Dyna Miracle changes the type.png|Miracle changing type Dyna Miracle returns to Flash.png|Miracle Type changes back to Flash Type Bao-on & Dyna Strong funny.png|Funny moment: Bao-on mistaked Dyna Strong wants to plays with him Bao-on playing with Dyna Strong.png Dyna Miracle Type.png Neo Darambia vs.jpg Neo-Darambia.jpg GIRALEN I.jpg Ultraman Dyna Flash.jpg|Ultraman Dyna on Mars Dyna_mars.png Dyna_mars_I.png Swutch.png|Ultraman Dyna in Himala's world 3d27d071-sDyna.jpg Dyna_earth.png Ultraman Dyna Flash Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Dynablu.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong Type ultraman-dyna-11957-wallpaper.jpg 1625675_761352587211082_239036676_n.jpg|Dyna froze by Reigubas Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna Vs. Monsarger Bazob vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna Vs. Bazob Demagorg vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna Vs. Demagorg Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna Vs. Neo Geomos Neo Geomos in promo.jpg|Dyna Vs. Neo Geomos in a promotional poster Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna5.jpeg|Dyna Vs. Geomos Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Dyna Vs. Geomos Geomos Lightning effect.jpeg|Dyna struck Reigubas II.jpg REIGUBAS.jpg Reigubas vs Ultraman Dyna.png Dyna Neosaurus.png|Dyna vs. Neosaurus in a promotional picture Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Dyna Vs. Imitation Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|Dyna Vs. Imitation Dyna Imit vs Dyna.png Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Dyna Vs. Zombayu Mountain Gulliver & Strong Dyna.png Moravaia-1.jpg 27a7e965c19c273f88a80b90551d874e.jpg Its still a spider at heart.png Ultraman_Dyna_Solgent_Ray.png Arwon-Dyna.jpg|Dyna Vs. Arwon Dyna vs Au~on.jpg Dyna Strong vs Arwon.jpg Hanejiro leaves from Dyna's hand.png|Hanejiro leaves from Dyna's hand Dyna fires Solgent Ray to Zelganoid the second time.png|Dyna finishes Zelganoid Dyna sucked into the wormhole.png|Asuka (as Dyna) sucked into the wormhole Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Deathfacer-1.png Deathfather_v_Ultraman_Dyna.png|Dyna vs Deathfacer UltramanDyna-FlashMode.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Miracle.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Dyna Miracle vs Deathfacer.png Ultraman Dyna Strong.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Dyna Strong vs Deathfacer.png Dyna1.jpg|Dyna bound by Queen Monera Tigadina40.jpg TIga & Dyna Strong.png Dyna in Warriors of the Star of Light.png Dyna & Tiga.png Dyna & Tiga stance.png Dyna charging New Solgent Ray..jpg|Dyna charging the Empowered Solgent Ray Dyna's & Tiga's Kohsen.png Img 1208924 37063125 29.jpg Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace 20120408032301784.jpg Tiga & Dyna.jpg 1186e70dd0cd833c748c974e17503b35.jpg 143283929522698.jpg 6d4e1676.jpg 20120408032227fb5.jpg 20130213014825b19.jpg 7b17195f394e43ad77964ecbf04a741c.jpg Tiga Dyna & Gaia Supreme.jpg Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Dyna Flash first apperance in TRoH.png|Ultraman Dyna's first appearance in the movie Dyna Hand Slash.png|Dyna Flash fires a Hand Slash to rescue Ryo from Arwon Dyna Flash fighting with Arwon.png Dyna Flash changes to Strong.png|Dyna changes type for the first time Dyna Flash became Strong.png|Dyna Flash became Strong Dyna Strong fighting with Arwon.png Dyna Strong fires Garnate Bomber to Arwon.png|Dyna fires the Garnate Bomber at Arwon Dyna Flash fighting with Wanzetto.png Dyna Flash fires Solgent Ray to Wanzetto.png|Dyna fires the Solgent Ray at Wanzetto Dyna Flash changes type to Miracle in TRoH.png|Dyna changes type the second time Dyna Flash became Miracle in TRoH.png Dyna Miracle was sprayed by Wanzetto.png|Dyna Miracle was sprayed by Wanzetto Dyna Miracle fight with Wanzetto.png Dyna Miracle punches Wanzetto.png Dyna Miracle fires Revolium Wave again to Wanzetto.png|Dyna Miracle fires the Revolium Wave at Wanzetto again Dyna Miracle disappears after the battle.png|Dyna Miracle disappears after the battle Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Ultraman Dyna in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ultraman Dyna and Zap SPacy.png|Ultraman Dyna Flash Type with the Pendragon Dyna_MMUGLM.jpg Ebslaimfus.jpeg Image Belial vs dyna.jpeg Dynaleaves.jpeg Ultraman Dyna movie.png Dyna profile I.png Ultraman Dyna movie I.png Ultraman Dyna movie II.png 579518 295903480493410 1275309613 n.jpg|Dyna's Artwork Ultraman Saga Dyna saga wow.jpg|Dyna in Ultraman Saga jou.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna , Ultraman Zero, and Ultraman Cosmos BfslOJICIAAXgLF.jpg BfIiGORCEAAl6iX.jpg|Stone Dyna under Hyper Zetton Saga_Trio.jpg Saga_Heroes.jpg Dyna_sga.jpg 16364314.jpeg ARSTRON-SAGA.jpg Ultraman Saga-007.jpg Ultraman-Saga-2012-4.jpg Saga Ultramen.png Cosmos-Zero-Dyna.jpg Ultraman Dyna 2012.jpg DynaJumpUSaga.PNG Ultraman Ginga Image002.jpg Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Dyna_Ginga_S.jpg ezgif666.gif Tiga_Dyna_Gaia_Ginga_S.jpg Tiga Dyna Gaia.jpg Dyna_Tiga_&_Gaia_Witnessing_Five_King.jpg|Gaia, Tiga, & Dyna witnessing Five King for the first time F873a692.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro3 1280.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg Gingaslashvict_ultra_bros.jpg Tumblr o0zy3b9MG51qbgd63o3 r1 500.gif The ultra prison.png Tiga dyna gaia s.png 8_Heisei_Ultra.jpg Ultraman Dyna (The 10 Ultra Warriors).png Supreme, Power, Miracle.jpeg Ultra1020.jpg Gingasmv t1700.jpg Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Screenshot (1495).png IMG_8692.JPG IMG_9485.JPG Snapshot 4 (3-15-2017 8-38 PM).png 5Rise.gif ComboBarrier.gif ComboBeam.gif IMG 0496.jpg 4-1.jpg Video Games Ultraman-Dyna-Flash-Type.jpg|Ultraman Star Chronicles game, Dyna Flash Type Ultraman-Dyna-Miracle-Type.jpg|Ultraman Star Chronicles game, Dyna Miracle Type Ultraman-Dyna-Strong-Type.jpg|Ultraman Star Chronicles, Dyna Strong Type hqdefault (6).jpg DVD Covers 14c97ae388 060988 450.jpg 483.jpg 16104177ee 060990 450.jpg Eb36d5a390 060991 450.jpg 00000013267L.jpg E8d3448169 060993 450.jpg E257929e8c 060994 450.jpg C05c0290ca 060995 450.jpg F8edbb5b3a 060996 450.jpg 07ed7ce881 060997 450.jpg Fc832748b4 060998 450.jpg 5cfd52a4fe 060999 450.jpg 135fd3acba 061000 450.jpg Miscellaneous Dyna.png Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type Ultraman Dyna Strong Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong Type Miracle Dyna.png ultraman dyna miracle type moves.jpg|Miracle Type's powers Strong Dyna.png Imitation Ultraman Dyna Promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna download (10).jpg Flight Dyna.jpg Ultraman_Dyna_I.png DNA_Flash!.png|Dyna Flash Type Retsuden Box DNA_Strong!.png|Dyna Strong Type Retsuden Box DNA_Miracle!.png|Dyna Miracle Type Retsuden Box Ultras Group.jpeg|Dyna in an Ultraman Orb Promo Pic Ultraman Dyna Charecter Miracle Type.png Ultraman Dyna Charecter Strong Type.png Tumb up.png|Ultraman Dyna as he appeared in Ultraman Hit Song History: New Hero Hen Dyna Nexus Land.jpg|Dyna and Nexus at Ultraman Land glitter ultras.jpg|Glitter Ultras Ultraman dyna miracle type thumbs up.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type at a stage show 3929190219_97f0de2e62.jpg Special visual.jpg Img20080923 7 p.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Train Design GVS AND DYBA.jpeg Dyna and Zero Honor.jpeg Ultraman tiga and ultraman dyna black cape render II.png tumblr_o65a2q1uNH1s2jfn0o3_500.gif FB IMG 1494325264805.jpg Bao-on Suit.jpg|Ultraman Dyna with Bao-on's suit Dyna_Promo_Sheet.jpg|Promotional sheet for Ultraman Dyna. DynaRender.png Takeshi with Ultra Brothers.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries